Tonight I Wanna Cry
by MarlyCook
Summary: Just an AU, futurefic, songfic, oneshot. Lit. Bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a little oneshot that I was writing to try and fix my writer's block for all of my other stories that need to be updated. So it's just something I did to pass the time. It's an AU futurefic; songfic with the song "Tonight I Wanna Cry" by Keith Urban. So... if you don't get any of it then just email me. My other stories will be updated, I promise. Well... hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own the storyline, but the characters and song does not belong to me. **

Rory sits with her legs tucked under her, staring at the TV, but not really watching it. Her mind was somewhere else tonight and she pours herself another glass of wine. She never drank wine before, she was more of a martini girl, but tonight she wanted to drown her sorrows in something different. She can still replay the events that happened last night over and over again. She can still here the slam of the door as he walked out of here and into the rain outside. He was so mad, but then again, she was too. Everything they had been holding in for two weeks just came crashing down in one night. Their two years together had been special.

_**Flashback**_

_Rory walked into the living room and saw Jess sitting on the couch. She took a deep breath and sat down beside him, "I think I've decided."_

_Jess nods, "And?"_

_"Finally being an overseas correspondent... Jess this is a big deal for me." Rory tries to look into his eyes, but he turns away. He had been cold and distant ever since she talked to him about the job two weeks ago._

_"So, you're giong to take it?" Jess looks down at his notebook again, acting as if none of this fazed him. _

_Rory snatches his notebook away, "Won't you just listen to me?! At least act like you care!"_

_"You don't think I care?! I know this is a big deal for you! This is your dream! I get it." Jess takes his notebook back from her._

_Rory stands up, "Fine, I'll take the job then. There's nothing worth staying here for, anyway." She crosses her arms over her chest as Jess slowly raises his head up and connects his angry eyes with her's._

_**End Flashback**_

Rory wipes away the new tear that made a path down her flushed cheek and takes a large gulp of the bittersweet drink.

_Alone in this house again tonight_

_I got the TV on_

_Sound turned down and a bottle of wine_

_There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me_

_The way that it was and should have been surrounds me_

_I'll never get over you walking away_

The floor creaks as Jess walks from the mini-fridge to the double bed. This motel wasn't what you would call _The Hilton_, but at least it was somewhere he could stay for a night or two. He sits on the edge of the bed and stares at the pale blue carpet. Usually seeing a roach scurry across the floor would make him disgusted and want to get another room, but tonight it did not faze him. He was too caught up in the fight that made him walk out on the woman he loved. He looks up at the wall and stares off into space.

_**Flashback**_

_His eyes burned into her's, "Oh so two years of being together is nothing?"_

_"That's pretty much what you are implying." _

_"How am I implying that we mean nothing?"_

_"You are just sitting there and not showing any emotion to what I am saying." _

_A bitter laugh escaped from his mouth as he stood up, "You can take the job, Rory. Okay? Take it."_

_"Why?!" Rory felt tears gathering up on the edge of her eye lids, threatening to fall._

_"Because! This is a big deal for you! You just said so yourself!" He threw his arms in the air, getting irritated at how stubborn she was being._

_"But what about us?!" Rory yelled, annoyed that she had to ask the same question over and over again._

_"What's more important, Rory?!" Jess stared at her as she looked down at her feet._

_**End Flashback**_

He shakes his head to try and rid himself of the thoughts. He feels a lump in his throat and takes a swig of his beer trying to swallow it back.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry_

She turns off the television and grabs a different remote from the drawer of the table in front of her. With one click of a button the radio turns on and a slow melody fills the apartment. She takes another sip of her wine and lays down on the beige couch. A spot of wetness takes over a quarter of the red throw pillow. The tears fall fast and she trys hard to wipe them all away before they hit the surface beneath her. When the phone rings she ignores it. Then she hears what she was dreading to hear, his voice: _"You've reached Jess Mariano." _Her voice cuts in: _"And Rory!" _She hears his laugh and he begins again: _"And Rory, we're not in right now... so leave a message and we'll try to get back to you." _Her voice cuts in again: _"No, we will get back to you." _The beep comes after that and another voice is heard: _"Now I feel absolutely horrible, babe. I forgot if I call you will have to hear the answering machine. God! I am so inconsiderate. Call me back, baby. No moping... you need to get out and have fun. After your phone call last night I should come there and take care of you, but I won't. I love you, sweetie... call me." _And click, her mom's voice is gone. Rory runs her hand through her brown hair and brushes out the tangles. She sits up and looks around the empty apartment.

_**Flashback**_

_"That's not a fair question!" She finally yells back at him._

_Jess rolls his eyes, "It's not hard to answer there are two simple answers."_

_"It's not that simple! It's never that simple!" Rory sits back on the couch._

_"Whatever... I can't deal with this." He turns to walk away._

_"No surprise there..." Rory mumbles letting her arms fall to her side._

_Jess turns back around, "So you want me to stay here and listen to you tell me our relationship is not important?"_

_"I did not say that!" _

_"Oh no you just implyed it." Jess used a voice that he uses when he mocks her._

_**End Flashback**_

She stands up and walks to their old bedroom to clean out the drawers. She decides he'll probably want all of his stuff if he plans on moving out.

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on?_

_"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard_

_Now that you're gone_

Digging through his jacket pocket,he finds a post-it note folded up. He pulls it out so he could read the message scribbled out on the paper: "Gone to the store... your mom left this number for you to call her on. Call her, baby... I'm serious. She misses you. 555-9862. Love you, be home at eight, Rory."

He stares at the note for a long time. Taking in two words that meant so much to him. 'Love you' Does she still love him? He smoothsout the paper and lay it on the nightstand beside him. After he gets in bed he turns off the lamp and stares at the ceiling. He bites his tounge so the pain of that would hide the pain in his chest. The aching feeling he gets when he thinks of her.

_**Flashback**_

_Rory shook her head, silently._

_"Do you love me, Rory?" The question was demanding. Not heartfelt._

_"That's a dumb question! Especially when you know the answer!" _

_"Why can't you just answer the question?" Jess sighed._

_"Yes." Rory deadpanned._

_"Yes what?" Jess licked his lips, because the dryness was too much._

_"Yes! I love you! But Jess this job is a once and a lifetime chance!"_

_"And you are willing to give up on us?" Jess took in a deep breath and shook his head._

_**End Flashback**_

He closes his eyes and tries to let sleep over come him.

_Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters_

_It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better_

_But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way_

When she finally looks up at the clock she groans with frustration. She just can't sleep and it was starting to get to her. Her cellphone rings as she gets off the couch. She ignores it and her mom's call is again unanswered. She turns off all of the lights and crawls into her bed. It feels empty without him. Last night she slept on the couch and tonight that just wasn't an option. She closes her eyes and rests on her right side.

_**Flashback**_

_"I... I don't..." Rory started._

_Jess shakes his head, cutting her off, "Don't bother." He grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger._

_**End Flashback**_

Her eyes are now closed and she is into a rythmic breathing pattern.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry_

He's driving down the dark road with his windshield wipers on. When this rain was going to stop he had no clue, but rain was not really an issue right now. He passed the sigh that said "Welcome to Philadelphia" and he drove faster. He had to get home before it was too late. Maybe it was already to late, but he still had to try.

_**Flashback**_

_"Jess please! Just... please." Rory pleaded from her spot on the couch._

_Jess walked out slamming the door behind him._

_**End Flashback**_

Jess walked into their apartment letting the door close behind him with a soft thud, "Rory?"

**A/N: So this could suck... I don't know... just something I wanted to try out so this writer's block will be gone. So review and tell me what you think... **


	2. Author's Note

**Okay so I realized every song thing was spaced out except for the last!! SORRY!! But hope you enjoyed**


End file.
